


Whispered Secrets

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Hi!!! I love the way you write Ron, can I request a Ron x reader where the readers fallen asleep in the common room but at some point overhears Ron gushing to Harry about them? Thank you! 💜 - anon
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Whispered Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: fluff, pining, mutual pining, confessions, cute.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!!

The Gryffindor common room was warm. The heat radiating from the permanently burning fire encompassed the whole common room, wrapping it in a comfortable warmth.

You smile happily as the heat from the fire seeps through your bones; the cold that has settled there earlier in the day now leeched away. The day had started off relatively fine; Potions then Charms, followed by Divination before lunch. It had been fine; there had been no mishaps in Potions despite Snape’s best attempts and there had been no predictions of death in Divination.

The day was going swimmingly until you had spotted double Care of Magical Creatures at the end of the day. From lunch until the end of the day was to be spent outside, and as the rain lashed down, your hopes of having a good day left you in a rush.

Five minutes listening to Hagrid lecture about the differing breeds of Dragon that were found the United Kingdom had left you soaked through. Your robes were dripping from the rain, and you soon found yourself shivering.

Thankfully, Hagrid saw it fit to wrap up the lesson early, sending the class back to the castle to get warm and dry before dinner in the Great Hall. Ron had sidled up next you as you rushed back to the common room, bumping his shoulder with yours as he flashed you a smile. You could have sworn then and there that the warmth from that smile heated you right back up.

Sitting next to Ron in front of the fire, the blanket from the back of the couch is tucked around your crossed legs. You feel every part of Ron pressed up against you; his shoulder, his thigh, his hand that brushes your leg every now and then. Each touch sends your heart into a tizzy; the long held feelings for the redhead bubbling to the surface and threatening to spill over every time he laughs or flashes a smile your way.

You snuggle further into the blanket, letting yourself be consumed by your crush on the youngest Weasley boy.

The common room is warm. It is warm and the softness of the blanket wrapped around you has your eyes slipping closed before you’re even aware of it. You feel yourself tilt, landing on something soft as sleep takes over.

\-------

Ron glances down at the bundle of blankets in his lap. You’re curled up on your side, your head cushioned on his thigh. Ron almost jumped back in surprise when you landed on him, fast asleep under the blanket. He balked at the sight of you; his heart pounding in his chest so loud he could hear it in his ears.

“You’ve got it bad,” Harry comments at the sight of Ron’s soft smile directed at you.

“I do not,” Ron scoffs – no heat at all behind the words. Even he doesn’t believe the words leaving his mouth, especially as he glances down at your sleeping form; your head pillowed on his thigh as soft snores leave your mouth.

Instinctively, Ron runs a hand through your hair, brushing it back from your face. You shift in your sleep and Ron panics; wondering whether he’s woken you up, but you quickly settle back down again. You nestle your face further into Ron’s thigh and he’s fairly certain his heart stops beating.

Harry’s low chuckle breaks Ron from his admiration of you. He meets the eyes of The Chosen One, feeling his face blush at the mirth alive in his best friend’s eyes.

“Mate,” Harry laughs, “You have it so bad.”

Ron sighs, “I think I do.”

Harry moves to clap his hands in celebration but stops himself at the last minute; a quick glance to your sleeping form has him dropping his hands back to where they rested on his thighs. “I have to know,” Harry starts, “How long?”

Ron shrugs, taking care not to jostle you, “At this point, I don’t know.”

Harry snorts, “Yes, you do.”

Ron sighs, “Since last year.”

“That long?” Harry starts to shout, clapping a hand over his mouth.

Ron averts his eyes, not used to being so open with his feelings, “That long.”

Harry shakes his head; in shock at his friend’s feelings and how long they have been there. He shakes his head at the cluelessness of his best friend; a fool to not realise that you feel exactly the same way.

“Are you going to say anything?” Harry asks before he can stop himself.

Ron watches you as he shakes his head. He wants nothing more than to confess; he wants nothing more than to tell you who you make his heart race and his mind spin. He’s barely eighteen years old, yet he feels downright certain that he is in love with you. 

“Why not?” Harry demands, standing from his chair.

“I don’t think I could ruin what we have. If (Y/N) doesn’t feel the same then it’s the end of our friendship. It isn’t their fault I fell in love with them.”

Harry sighs, striding over to Ron and patting his shoulder in reassurance. He leaves the common room then, leaving his friend in peace as you still slumber in Ron’s lap.

Ron smiles at Harry; watching him depart before turning his attention back to you. Your face is still peaceful as he brushes his hand through your hair once more, his heart beginning to race from the feel of it.

You fidget, wriggling before sitting up. You blink twice, coming too before smiling widely at Ron. Immediately, at the sight of your smile, he knows. “You heard everything, didn’t you?”

“I heard everything,” You confirm quietly.

Ron closes his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch with a groan. “I’m sorry,” He apologises.

“What for?”

“I get it if you don’t feel the same-” Ron starts to say, but you cut him off before he can say anymore.

“I do feel the same,” You whisper.

Ron’s breath leaves him in one gasp, “What?”

“I do feel the same,” You repeat, a slow smile spreading across your face.

You did. You’ve harboured your crush on the redhead since last year, since he smiled at you from across the tables in Potions, delighted at the joke you were making at Snape’s expense. The joke had earned you not only a detention, but also a crush on the teenager you considered to be your best friend.

“Really?”

You nod, your smile growing larger at the tone of awe in his voice. “I have for a while,” You confess, your whisper loud in the empty common room.

Silence falls between the two of you. It isn’t awkward, more pensive as the two of you try to work out where to go from here. Confessions have been whispered; feelings made known, but how is that next step taken? Ron wonders desperately, how does he let the world know you are his and he is yours.

“What do we do from here?” Ron asks, his voice equally as quiet.

You shrug, “That depends.”

“On?”

“Whether you’re free to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend,” You laugh, confidence surging through you.

Ron laughs, leaning close to you, “I think there’s one thing I want to do before then.”

“Oh?”

He leans ever closer, making his intent clear, “Only one.”

“Enlighten me, Weasley,” You murmur, tilting your face up to meet his, lips brushing over his as you whisper those words.

Ron does so. He surges forward, pressing his lips to yours. You gasp at the sudden contact, but soon melt into his touch. Your bodies shift on the couch, moving ever closer to one another, hands reaching for each other. Your hands tangle in his hair, keeping his mouth connected to yours.

The need for air becomes too great, however, and you break the kiss, brushing your lips over his gently before pulling back with a wide smile. Ron’s hands leave your face to grab your hands, tangling your fingers together. He brings your joined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of your hand.

“Hogsmeade?” He asks, voice full of hope and happiness.

“Hogsmeade,” You confirm, dropping his hands and tugging him in for another kiss by his tie.

A laugh escapes his mouth as your lips join once more. Ron smiles into the kiss, increasingly thankful for that conversation with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
